


系统错误

by Ikarasu



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: False Memories, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarasu/pseuds/Ikarasu
Summary: 突然想摸鱼。摸鱼的渴望总是突如其来的。①处沿用了联合宇宙线小说的设定，他们是朋友，彼此兄弟相称。并非双子设定。并非双子设定。②原文paraphrase.以及，虽然道理我都懂，但是这一切都不是《领袖的挑战》里你不把老威吐出来的原因。





	系统错误

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想摸鱼。
> 
> 摸鱼的渴望总是突如其来的。
> 
> ①处沿用了联合宇宙线小说的设定，他们是朋友，彼此兄弟相称。并非双子设定。并非双子设定。
> 
> ②原文paraphrase.
> 
> 以及，虽然道理我都懂，但是这一切都不是《领袖的挑战》里你不把老威吐出来的原因。

领袖靠在椅子上，陷入了半充电状态。数据扳抓在他的手里，依旧发着光的屏幕上大段冗长的文字清晰可见。  
长时间的工作使他疲惫，甚至来不及关闭数据扳的电源，就滑进了半睡半醒的梦境中。  
对于赛博坦人而言，梦境不过是数据冗余造成的短暂的系统自我修复，那些片段化、碎片化的记忆、数据不断闪回，被重新归纳整理。  
而现在，毫无疑问，Prime正处于这种情况。

威震天有一瞬间忘记了自己因何而来，他甚至想不起自己找领袖有什么事。  
红蓝色的赛博坦人在他面前半屈起一条腿，庞大的机身沉在座椅间，光学镜已经下线。那些蒙昧的微光扫过这安静的机体，使得表层的电镀微微发光，零星几处没有修复的划痕在这昏暗的光线下更加明显。

他不记得赛博坦何时有过日出——尽管这种自然现象在地球上很常见——拥有自己的主序星，对赛博坦而言已经是很早以前的事情了。  
前霸天虎走近，替对方关闭了阅读到一半的文档。当他试图将手臂从领袖颈下穿过、将他从座椅间抱起来时，对方发出了含混的咕哝。蓝色的光学镜睁开片刻，又复闭上，像是对眼下的一切感到安心。

威震天尝试着把擎天柱带回对方的休息室。  
在卸下那些飞行推进装置之后，对方的重量明显减轻了，不再像战时一样沉重。这使得银色的赛博坦人可以相对轻易地抱着他走——如果是在清醒状态下，Prime是绝无可能允许他以这样半抱半拖的姿势，将其带出办公室的。  
按照领袖本人的话来说，这未免有些太不端庄了。

走廊里没有任何人。  
这很不寻常。无论是霸天虎还是汽车人，总应该有守护人员当值。这些乐于偷懒的家伙一定是看见了前往办公室的护星公本人——更别提他走进去时充满焦躁，磁场中闪动着显而易见的愤怒情绪——然后全部溜之大吉了。  
如果在战争时期，威震天会因为这些士兵的玩忽职守而大发雷霆，但眼下所有人身处和平之中，他不想过深地追究责任，否则领袖在醒来之后一定会同他进行令人厌烦的争吵。

当他轻轻地将擎天柱放到充电床上，并准备转身离开时，对方抓住了他的手臂。  
护星公惊讶地转身，他发现领袖不知何时已经醒来。或许是在半路上，或许是在他腾出一只手打开对方休息室的门时，又或许是在一塞秒之前。

“我……陷入休眠了？”  
Prime试图从充电床上坐起来，他的声音不太清楚，带着点刚上线的混乱和茫然。他的手指依然抓着对方的手臂，让护星公不得不维持着一个半屈身的姿势，冲着领袖的方向俯下机体。

“这已经是一个大循环以来，你第三次因为处理公务到精疲力尽，而在办公室里直接进入充电状态了。”  
威震天的右手搭在对方胸口，车窗的部位，将Prime按回床上。  
他本想说一些更加刻薄的话语，可是奇怪，像是有什么锁住了他的发声器，让那些滚到嘴边的嘲讽全数被咽了回去。

“我很抱歉。”  
擎天柱说，他撤回面罩，露出一个微小的笑容。他搭着对方手臂的手稍稍用力，握了威震天一下，像是在以行动传达歉意。

“收起你的道歉吧，Prime，”护星公没好气地说，但他任由对方拉着自己，而不是甩开那只手：“最近我听得接收器都要被磨秃了，还是说抱歉只是你的语气词，每句结尾都要礼节性地加上一个。”  
擎天柱只是盯着他看，那笑意简直要令前霸天虎恼羞成怒了。

说真的，上一次他看到擎天柱微笑是什么时候了？  
从处理器深处将那些隔了几百万年的记忆翻出来时，他惊奇地发现，赛博坦人的思维储存方式让那些回忆清晰无比，每一个细节都仿佛发生在昨日。  
或许，那时对方还未成为Prime，他们坐在卡隆的角斗场台阶上，数据员用一只手臂支撑着头颅，因为聆听他的高谈阔论而露出笑意。

在那之后，他从未见过Prime微笑。  
尽管在战争初期，擎天柱还不适应直面战斗，他天性中的温和使他的动作变得犹豫缓慢——而这种缓慢在战场上是致命的。

海德拉高原攻防战中，他趁着对方迟疑的空档，将领袖整个人过肩摔出去，然后跨坐上去，撕开了对方的整个胸甲。  
对方痛得大声咆哮，那些柔软的情绪被激烈的恨意取而代之，他和领袖都想将对方置之死地。  
在那破碎的外装甲之下，他唯一一次看见了对方淡蓝色的火种。  
他记得那里有个嵌入领袖胸口的零件，领导模块。  
擎天柱自身火种的光辉同领导模块柔和的光芒交织在一起，带着火种源之井一般温柔纯粹的颜色——

“危险。错误预警。”  
有陌生的系统音突然在威震天的音频接收器中响起，打断了他的回忆。  
与此同时，仿佛有突如其来火焰在他的机体回路上燃烧起来，似乎有人将烧红的长剑直接刺进了他的胸口。

这穿透火种的疼痛让威震天弯下腰，音频接收器里一瞬间充斥了爆炸声、电流声、静电噪音……破坏大帝膝盖颤抖，他一下子跪在了地上，不顾擎天柱还抓着他手臂，将头抵在地面上，低声呻吟。  
仿佛宇宙大帝的电流再一次流遍他的机体，烧灼着他装甲下的每一条线路，火辣的撕裂感一直蔓延进火种舱深处。

领袖受到了惊吓——这种毫不掩饰的震惊表情在Prime身上简直难得一见。他从充电床上跳下来，以俯冲般的速度跪到威震天身边，试图将剧烈挣扎的银白色赛博坦人用力拉起来。  
擎天柱的一只手环上对方的后背，轻轻地拍打着，想要将他拥抱在怀里。  
“威震天？威震天！”

“什……什么？”  
军阀因为这疼痛而头晕眼花，领袖的呼唤在他的接收器里回荡，令他芯烦意乱。

“你怎么了？”  
领袖在冲他焦急地大喊，音频全部被分解成了一些无意义的数据，他勉强能明白对方的意思。  
“我现在就喊救护车过来！”

然后，下一个瞬间，那些令人难以承受的痛苦全部消失了。

就同它们的到来那样毫无征兆。  
那些疼痛消失得一干二净，连一丁点的残渣都没有留下。舒适感沿着机体内的能量液流淌，抚慰着还未从急促跃动中恢复过来的火种。

“什……？”  
威震天被自己给搞糊涂了。  
他摸不着头脑地尝试着直起身——而Prime还紧紧地将他按在怀里——感谢普神，这可真是个尴尬透顶的姿势。  
他们全部跪在冰冷的地面上，领袖双手紧紧地将他搂在怀中，他的脸几乎卡进Prime的车窗。当他抬起头，擎天柱正以一种忧心忡忡的表情盯着他，显然也被他这种一惊一乍毫无逻辑的举动给弄懵了。

“威震天，你还好吗？”  
Optimus用一只手抚摸上护星公的面甲，他的动作如此轻柔，语气中充满了担忧。  
“发生了什么，我的兄弟？①”

“我不知道。”  
威震天下意识地回答了对方的提问。现在，他不再急于将自己从Prime的怀里拔出来，擎天柱的话语让他产生了一瞬间的恍惚感——多久了？他有多久没听到对方用这种语气呼唤他“我的兄弟”了？  
“我不知道，”他喃喃地说，尖锐的指爪拂过胸口火种舱的位置。片刻之前，那里痛得几乎让他错觉自己的火种即将熄灭。  
“只不过是一点疼痛罢了。没什么大不了的。”

“一点疼痛？”  
领袖的语气变得严肃起来，他的光学镜锁定在威震天脸上：“我看见你摔倒在地，兄弟。你在发抖。而你跟我说，这一切没什么大不了？”  
不等对方回答，擎天柱已经将他拉了起来：“我把救护车喊来，你需要接受一次全面检查。”

“你太过于小题大做了。”护星公发出嗤笑，他毫不领情地挥开Prime的手臂：“我可不想见到你的医疗官，鉴于每次他在见到我的瞬间都想用扳手揍我。”  
他试着运行内部程序自检——一切正常，没有任何系统错误。  
上一秒的剧痛如同一个幻觉，令人迷惑。

“你最好坐下，威震天。”  
领袖蓝色的光学镜中依旧流露着忧虑：“你确定因为公务忙到机体锁死的人是我，而不是你？”

“看不出来，擎天柱。”威震天小声地咕哝着：“你现在居然学会了讲笑话。”  
但他从善如流地采纳了领袖的意见，毫不客气地坐在了对方的充电床上。擎天柱抱着手臂犹豫了一会，也挨着威震天坐了下来。  
由于充电床过于狭小，他们不得不紧紧地靠在一起。

“又或许是宇宙大帝的血液依旧在对你造成不好的影响。”  
Optimus还在不死心地试图分析原因，他将手掌轻轻地放在对方的胸口上：“我看见你捂着火种舱，这不是一个可以忽视的问题。”

黑色的金属手指带着令人舒缓的温度，在触碰时显得小心翼翼，使得威震天没有立刻推开对方。  
“没有什么宇宙大帝了。”  
他对领袖的话语嗤之以鼻：“他已经无法影响到我。”

是的，那已经是过去的事情。  
声波，或者震荡波，找到了方法，将宇宙大帝的血液彻底从他的机体中排离出去。  
脱离了那些黑暗能量，他的火种现在和任何一个赛博坦人都别无两样。

尽管他拒绝对方孜孜不倦的扰人询问，但是当领袖拨通了救护车的内置通讯时，火种深处的某个角落，他还是因为对方的举动而感到沾沾自喜。  
显而易见，此刻擎天柱对他的关芯是发自内心的，并且没有半点掩饰。

“救护车的私人通讯无法接通。”  
领袖愁眉苦脸地说，而这种表情很大程度上取悦了他的护星公，对方发出毫不客气的大笑。  
“我假定他现在正在进行私人手术，所以关闭了通讯频道——但是晚些时候，答应我，让救护车给你做一次全面检查。”

“你就像几百万年前一样啰嗦。”前霸天虎瞪着他，还寄希望于“不去救护车那里做检查”这个不切实际的幻想。  
“相信我，”擎天柱说，当他表情严肃的时候，大部分霸天虎都会感到害怕——有时连威震天本人都包括在内：“以后你还会有更多的时间听我啰嗦。

“这真是可怕。”  
银色的赛博坦人小声咕哝：“我怎么能在容忍了你几百万年之后，还可以做到心平气和地同你一起执政、听你唠叨。”

“很抱歉打断了你的一人独裁计划。”  
擎天柱温和地说，他的语气表明，他并未因为对方的抱怨而感到冒犯，同时也无意冒犯对方：“或许你更喜欢一个人享用王座，又或许你觉得熄灭我的火种才是更好的选项。但是我坚信权力是归于每一个赛博坦人的，而我很高兴现在有你在我的身边，和我一起。”

“或许你不知道，”前霸天虎因为领袖的话露出了一个嘲讽的笑容：“在我曾经的计划中，并没有包含熄灭你的火种这一选项——你是一个不可或缺的环节。”

“愿闻其详。”擎天柱在确认对方没事之后，已经逐渐放松下来。当他拉着威震天坐到充电床上，原本适用于单体充电的床板看起来过于拥挤了一点。  
在共同执政之后，威震天也鲜少谈及他的个人想法，眼下一次相对轻松的认真交谈或许会是一个不错的选择？

“我曾经想要重塑黄金时代，”前霸天虎懒洋洋地说，当他侧过头去，领袖就坐在他的身边——一如曾经他们坐在卡隆角斗场的台阶上那样，对方蓝色的光学镜中带着善意的温柔情绪。  
“我从未想要熄灭你的火种。你本该和我一起，引导这一切走上正轨——每一次当我回头，我都将在王座之侧看到你的身影。”

“你的愿望真是夸张。”  
领袖笑了出来：“但是鉴于眼下的情况——一切和你的设想并没有什么区别。”  
“甚至比那更好，”他想了想，轻轻地说：“我不必看着你成为一个暴君，我们将一起重建赛博坦，让它变得远比黄金时代还要繁荣。”

“是啊，这一切和我的愿望并没有什么区别。”  
护星公难得地附和着，一种奇妙的满足感从他的火种深处漫溢出来，让他充满暴戾冷酷的情绪变得柔和一些：“而你在我的身边，我的领袖。”  
当他们共同执政，他终于能放下过往的芥蒂，自然而直白地呼唤对方。

“如果我们能够早一些停止斗争……”  
擎天柱摇了摇头，当他看见护星公的表情，他再一次轻声叹息：“但我猜想，你并不会感到后悔。”

“我从不后悔发起这场战争。”  
威震天说，当他深红色的光学镜凝视着Prime，对方毫不回避那严肃的视线：“如果能够重新选择，我还是会站出来，振臂高呼，推翻那腐朽而不合理的社会构架——无论千次百次。”  
“承认失败的情况，一生只能有一次，如果你不愿听命于人，就要学会奋起反抗。②”

“我猜你也是这样。”领袖静静地说。他看起来并未因此而感到生气、愤怒，当他的双手再一次抚上护星公的面甲时，威震天抓住了那只手。  
“你不会对自己做过的任何事情后悔。”

“不，”威震天觉得自己的CPU一瞬间有些短路。他低下头，轻吻领袖的手背。那些盘踞在他火种深处的莫名情绪，促使他鬼使神差地做出了这样一个荒谬的举动。  
停下。他对自己说——这只会令双方感到尴尬。  
但是当他将嘴唇贴合上对方手背的金属，他感受到领袖的手在轻微颤抖。  
“只有一件事曾经令我后悔……”  
仿佛有什么要从火种深处溢出来，驱使着他继续说下去：“我唯一感到后悔——”

“危险。错误警报。”  
“认知不符合。”

剧痛在一瞬间再次袭上他的火种舱。  
破坏大帝像是被踩了尾巴的地球生物一样从充电床上跳起来，他忘记了自己还抓着Prime的手，这巨大的动作几乎差点把领袖带得摔到地上。

“该死的炉渣！”  
脾气暴躁的前霸天虎忍无可忍地怒吼出来，感到莫名其妙的擎天柱着实被他吓了一跳。威震天放开领袖，一只手按住自己的胸口：“就不能让我把话说完再继续这该死的疼痛吗！”

和上一次一样，这疼痛来得很快，也去得很快，几乎转瞬便消失无踪。  
破坏大帝维持着那个滑稽的半弯下机身的姿态，鉴于片刻前他还在试图缓解那强烈到难以忽视的痛苦。这令他感到狂怒——他刚刚可能鼓起了这辈子最大的勇气，难得一见地准备对Prime说出自己的真心话。

这间歇性的疼痛令他头晕脑胀，但是再一次自检的结果显示，系统依旧完全正常。  
炉渣的！他刚刚准备对Prime说什么来着？

“威震天！”  
擎天柱的语气前所未有地严厉，把对方从走神的状态拉了回来。他紧紧盯着从刚才起就抽风犯病一样折腾个不停的前霸天虎。  
好吧，这下他知道了，他的领袖是真的生气了。  
“不论你说什么，你都要去救护车那里做检查——如果需要，把击倒或者你的科学家震荡波也一起喊来。等下就去！”

威震天露出了一点哼哼唧唧不情愿的表情。  
“我已经很久没见到震荡波了。也不想听你的医疗官对着我说上十几个循环的废话。”  
他说。

即便擎天柱的芯中充满了担忧，他还是被对方的样子逗笑了——毕竟，闹情绪的破坏大帝，不，护星公过于难得一见。  
“别让我担心。”  
Prime放缓了语气，双手捧住对方的面甲，试图让自己的兄弟从那种满怀戒备的绷紧状态中放松下来：“答应我，去见救护车。”

“如你所愿，我的领袖。”  
威震天没好气地回答，或许擎天柱的建议是对的，他真的需要找专业人员做一次检查？  
然而他随即转了转光学镜，一个恬不知耻的大胆想法突然浮现出来。  
说真的，或许这主意藏在他内芯深处已经很久了？  
“但我从不喜欢被人命令，哪怕那个人是你，我的Prime.”

看着对方责备的表情，破坏大帝露出了有那么一点不怀好意的笑容。  
“给我点奖励，我就去救护车那里。”

Prime似乎被他的无耻震惊到了，睁大了光学镜。  
哦，这可真是难得一见的美妙景象。  
“我不确定……？”这大脑模块回路过于死板的汽车人，还在试图认真地分析这句话的深层次含义：“你已经是护星公了，我的兄弟，我不确定还有什么奖励是我能给你的。”

“哦，你误会了我的意思，”威震天大笑出来，现在他猩红色的光学镜中闪烁着纯粹的兴奋，类似于战场上液压飙升的那种兴奋：“我只需要你提供一点无伤大雅的奖励。”  
擎天柱因为他话语间的不怀好意而紧张，两侧蓝色的天线向后倒伏，一脸警惕：“我能请问，是什么样——”

护星公已经将手掌压上了Prime的后颈。  
领袖那些没说完的话语，被对方突如其来的亲吻打断了。

受到惊吓的Prime一瞬间整个机体都变得僵硬，正襟危坐地卡在威震天的怀抱中。  
即便片刻前他试图将对方的脑袋摁进自己的车窗时，还显得如此英勇无畏。

当威震天放开他，领袖看起来仍旧不在状态，瞪大光学镜看着银色的赛博坦人。  
“这算什么？”  
终于，当他能够开口说话，擎天柱清了清发声器，然后眨了一下光学镜。

“自我奖励。”  
破坏大帝为自己的厚颜无耻自鸣得意，他还牢牢抓着对方的手臂，防止擎天柱突然发火——赛博坦的两位最高领导人在充电床上大打出手，这种爆炸性新闻绝对值得上今日赛博坦的头条。  
出于火上浇油的目的，威震天毫不心虚地补充了一句。  
“今天我偷走你的初吻，下一次说不定就能偷走你的火种。”

“如果是我的火种，你随时可以拿走。”  
然而，出乎他的意料，Prime并未报以狂怒。  
相反，在最初的震惊淡去之后，领袖露出了柔和的微笑。

威震天目瞪口呆地看着他。  
“你知不知道自己说了什么。”  
他说。  
擎天柱仿佛在谈论“今天赛博坦的天气真不错”一样，总是能轻描淡写地令他受到严重惊吓。

“我知道。”  
领袖在某些时候，和嘴上说一套背地里做一套的护星公相比，坦诚得惊人：“相信我，如果你渴求我的火种，那么我也以同样的热情渴求着你的。”  
“我的朋友，我的护星公。”  
他的声音变得更低，轻轻落入对方的音频接收器。  
“我的兄弟。”

被灼热的欲望所席卷，护星公带着不确定的表情用手指敲了敲对方的车窗。  
“你肯定不是在开玩笑？”

擎天柱对着他微笑，带着过于温柔的情绪，和一丁点儿的悲伤。这微笑威震天大概见过——但他想不起来是何时了。  
“我不太会开玩笑。”  
领袖回答。

当威震天的手指抚上他的车窗时，Prime的笑容扩大，将双方的脑袋抵在一起。  
护星公发出了满足的叹息。

这是什么时候的事情了？  
威震天想。  
过去的他渴望重塑赛博坦，在王座之侧，是他志同道合的友人。而现在，赛博坦的末代领袖坐在他的身边，温和地注视着他。  
不再有战争，他的征服之路已经走到尽头，曾经满目疮痍的星球正在走向复苏，走向新的黄金时代……  
而比这一切都更加令他狂喜的，是Prime的话语。

“就算有一天，当时间到来，当你我回归火种源，我的火种也一定会和你的紧紧挨在一起。”  
威震天轻声说，吻了对方的胸甲。

“错误警报。”  
那不知从何而来的机械音，又一次回响在他的音频接收器中。  
“操作可能带来的风险。预警提示。”

那要命的烧灼感再次袭来。  
这一次，威震天装作感觉不到。那些几乎撕裂他火种舱的痛苦搏动都变得无关紧要。  
对擎天柱的火种的渴求在此刻压倒了一切。  
而Prime笑着注视他，蓝色的光学镜无比柔和。

原本呆板的系统音变得急促，不断发出报错警告。  
一瞬间，尖叫或者爆炸声再次充斥了他的音频接收器，仿佛突如其来的幻觉，让他几乎丧失视线。  
密集而尖锐的错误警报扰乱着他的系统，或许这是什么新品种的病毒，他想。  
他的系统一定是出了什么问题，才会接二连三地在这种时候打断他。

当他低下头去，手指抚上对方火种舱的外沿，那些嘈杂的呼啸已经升级为持续的鸣响，一种截然不同的冰冷情绪漫过他的火种舱。  
火种深处突如其来莫名其妙的恐惧让他停顿。

他的动作迟疑了。  
不要打开。  
火种深处的有个声音对他说。

不要打开，不要打开。

威震天停顿了一下，然后伸手解锁了对方的火种舱外装甲。  
他从未向畏惧屈服。  
他看向对方的火种舱。  
那里本该安放着领导模块的。

那里本该安放着领导模块的。  
但对方的胸甲敞开，没有领导模块，什么都没有。

 

 

他一瞬间忘记了自己因何而来，他甚至想不起自己找领袖有什么事。  
走廊里没有任何人。无论是霸天虎还是汽车人，总应该有守护人员当值。  
擎天柱自身火种的光辉同领导模块柔和的光芒交织在一起，带着火种源之井一般温柔纯粹的颜色——  
错误警报。

“救护车的私人通讯无法接通。”  
脱离了那些黑暗能量，他的火种现在和任何一个赛博坦人都别无两样。  
“只有一件事曾经令我后悔……”  
仿佛有什么要从火种深处溢出来，驱使着他继续说下去：“我唯一感到后悔——”  
错误警报。

他刚刚准备对Prime说什么？  
“我已经很久没见到震荡波了。”  
“就算有一天，当时间到来，当你我回归火种源，我的火种也一定会和你的紧紧挨在一起。”  
这微笑他大概见过——但他想不起来是何时了。  
错误警报。

 

 

他终于想起了何时何地见过这微笑。  
Prime并未对他微笑。Prime对着他的汽车人同伴露出了带着一点叹息的笑容。  
他也想起了为什么对方的胸口缺少了领导模块。  
赛博坦最后的Prime已经回归，或许其后将有无数个黄金时代，但是随着领导模块的消失，再也不会有领袖了。

 

 

****************************************

 

 

对于赛博坦人而言，梦境不过是数据冗余造成的短暂的系统自我修复，那些片段化、碎片化的记忆、数据不断闪回，被重新归纳整理。  
当他重新上线光学镜，部分闪回的数据断片还未修复完毕。

他身处飞船的残骸之中。船体损毁的程度昭示着之前战斗的激烈情况。  
赛博坦人并非这宇宙间唯一的智慧生命体。在那广阔的黑暗中，还有无数更加危险的文明。  
这次的旅途过于危险，当他穿过银河系的旋臂，前往这宇宙的边际，时间和空间变得不再有意义。

航程并无意义，仿佛有不知名的事物在后追赶，将他远远推离赛博坦。  
和其他种族的冲突时有发生。最后的记忆显示，在击坠了来自于有机文明的战舰后，他自己的飞船也坠毁在这陌生的星球。

威震天从这废墟中摇摇晃晃地站起来。  
左侧的银色胸甲碎裂了一半，几乎将火种舱完全暴露在外。一旦从下线状态恢复，这剧痛便变得明显，令他膝盖发颤，几乎跪在地面上。

他因为混乱的记忆而颤抖。  
是的，领导模块已和火种源一同回归。  
赛博坦再一次恢复了生机，一个新的黄金时代即将到来。

而Prime沉睡在他的梦境中。  
他想起了自己试图告诉Optimus的事情，那些话语仿佛漫过火种，从最深处流淌出来——“只有一件事曾经令我后悔。”  
“后悔我不曾站在那里，后悔我不曾阻止你回归火种源。”

他强迫着自己自飞船的残垣断壁间站起来。  
他不会死亡，尽管那些战斗让他的机体满目疮痍。宇宙大帝已经陷入漫长的沉睡，但是那些黑暗能量依旧流淌在他的四肢间，一直蔓延进火种舱。  
这和火种源相斥的黑暗产物徒劳无功地试图修复他的机体，在他的火种深处窃窃私语，让他一次又一次嘲笑着擦肩而过的死亡的软弱无力。

“这一切和我的愿望并没有什么区别。你本该和我一起，引导这一切走上正轨——每一次当我回头，我都将在王座之侧看到你的身影。”  
“就算有一天，当时间到来，当你我回归火种源，我的火种也一定会和你的紧紧挨在一起。”

他站在这空旷的星球上，站在飞船的残骸间。  
大笑了起来。

 

 

 

\-----END-----


End file.
